


Little Miss Valentine

by NekoCrazed



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 08:18:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12317253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoCrazed/pseuds/NekoCrazed
Summary: Amora Valentine is the daughter of John Gilbert and Jenna Summers Valentine. Jenna was pregnant with Amora at 17, when she went to tell John she over heard him saying 'I love you' to some girl over the phone.That day Jenna packed her things and moved to a small town in Pennsylvania where she meet and married Nathan Valentine for 10 years before he was killed in a mugging.Amora knew nothing about the supernatural until she sees her unconscious mother being shoved in a car by some women and follows them.Disclaimer: I own nothing





	Little Miss Valentine

Cover: [Little Miss Valentine](https://scontent-iad3-1.xx.fbcdn.net/v/t31.0-8/22499092_517419661937111_782754221847401050_o.jpg?oh=817747f8255d29917501ed14803b79df&oe=5A6BC402)

 

Name: [Amora Valentine](https://static.zerochan.net/Lpip.full.2074156.jpg)

Nicknames: Val, Tiny, Lenny

Birthday: February 14, 1994

Age:16

Height: 4'9

Weight: 113 lbs

Personality: Caring, Considerate, Empathetic, Forgiving, Gentle, Optimistic, Sensitive, Gullible, Insecure, Naive, Obvious, Timid

 

Name: [Andrea Donovan](https://static.zerochan.net/Lpip.full.1988236.jpg)

Nickname: Andy, Drea, Annie

Birthday: January 3, 1994

Age:16

Height: 5'4

Weight: 124 lbs

Personality: Clever,Confident, Curious, Playful, Sociable, Witty, Questioning, Disobedient, Forgetful, Insincere, Irresponsible, Lazy


End file.
